Episode 137 (10th June 1986)
Plot Lou is excited for the homecoming of Michelle and Vicki. Lofty uses Ozcabs to pick up Michelle and Vicki and bring them back. Ali reminisces about when he and Sue brought Hassan back home. Arthur and Pauline are both thrilled to see Michelle and Vicki. A celebration is held at Number 45 for Michelle and Vicki. Lofty endlessly talks to Den about Vicki, and makes a remark about her father missing out. Den tells Lofty to stop talking. Debbie tells Andy they must prove to the Department of Housing and Social Security they are not cohabiting. He reassures her that she will pass the checks without any problems. Den offers Ali and Mehmet a car for £700, which they consider. DS Quick meets with Debbie and she tells him she is ending their relationship completely and will not marry him. Lofty hosts the celebrations at Number 45, which annoys Arthur. he makes digs at Lofty. Michelle listens to music and talks with Ian, Kelvin and Sharon in her bedroom. The midwife visits Michelle one final time to make sure Vicki is okay before handing her over to Carmel. Dot tells Sharon she has given up on God already. Arthur and Lofty argue in the kitchen over the hosting. Kelvin takes Ian and Sharon to meet his friends Harry and Tessa. At the community centre, Kelvin, Sharon and Simon decide to form a band. Hannah tells Tony to talk to Kelvin about Harry as she thinks he is a bad influence on him. Arthur gets drunk and befriends Harry. Lofty returns to The Vic and starts rambling about Vicki again, annoying Den. Lofty apologises and tells him he does not know what it feels like to take a newborn baby home from hospital. Cast Regular cast *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih (Uncredited) *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Midwife - Mona Hammond *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Launderette *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) and Simon Wicks (Nick Berry) are both uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Feels like royalty, don't it, bringing baby home.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes